The Sleepover
by chaoticlittlemonster
Summary: The events that take place during a sleepover at Tagiru's house confuse Yuu and make him wonder if he and his best friend can continue being friends afterward. He wants more, but what if Tagiru doesn't feel the same? What if he thinks they were just having fun? Yuu reminisces over the events of last night and wonders where they'll go from here.
1. Chapter 1

**The events that take place during a sleepover at Tagiru's house confuse Yuu and make him wonder if he and his best friend can continue just being friends afterward. He wants more, but what if Tagiru doesn't feel the same? What if he thinks they were just having fun? Yuu reminisces over the events of last night and wonders where they'll go from here.**

**A/N: This is a YuuGiru fic (obviously) written especially for the first friend I've made on this site, BrokenAngel1000. :] I hope you enjoy it! All of you, and reviews are greatly appreciated. I want to know what you think of it!**

Yuu's eyes fluttered open as he woke from what could easily have been the best sleep of his life. He had spent the night at Tagiru's house which always proved fun, but last night had been particularly special. They'd stayed up till about two in the morning watching movies, playing games, and talking, which was a normal Friday night for them, but they'd spent an unusually large amount of time on the talking part last night.

Tagiru had been especially hyper, probably from all the sweets and sodas, Yuu assumed.

He looked over at his best friend, who was lying next to him snuggled into the covers almost up to his bare shoulders.

Yuu smiled at the precious sight. Even more so when he saw that Tagiru had fallen asleep with his goggles on. Gently, Yuu reached over and lifted Tagiru's head just high enough to remove the goggles and laid them on the bedside table.

Tagiru mumbled something in his sleep before rolling over to face the opposite direction and pulling the covers over his head.

Yuu extended his arm underneath the sheets and ran his hand slowly up and down his friend's bare back.

"Mm," Tagiru moaned lightly at the feeling.

Yuu quickly removed his hand. He didn't want to wake Tagiru just yet. After all, last night had been quite... eventful, and he was sure the other boy was tired. Plus he needed time to think about things.

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as he recalled their actions of the night before.

He had gotten Tagiru to reluctantly agree to watch a scary movie with him. The agreement was that Tagiru would watch the movie if Yuu would play basketball with him one on one after school one day this week. Neither of them had made a point to mention or even think about why they had requested these two things of each other. But Yuu had been reminded of his reason when Tagiru clung to his arm during the suspenseful parts and buried his face in Yuu's shirt whenever a scene got too bloody.

Once the movie was over, they'd sat in the kitchen snacking for the longest time. Chips, cookies, ice cream... What _hadn't _they eaten? Yuu recalled when they were fixing their ice cream, he'd put some chocolate syrup on his finger and held it out teasingly at Tagiru, daring him to suck. He'd never expected Tagiru to actually do it, but he did.

Tagiru had taken Yuu's finger into his mouth, sucking and licking the chocolate from it and even continued for a moment after it was gone, letting his eyes shut as he did.

Yuu had been speechless and didn't even try to stop Tagiru. After a few unnecessary extra seconds, though, Tagiru had quickly opened his eyes and pulled away, apologizing repeatedly.

Yuu had found that especially adorable.

Afterward, Tagiru had blushed and chuckled nervously trying to ease the tension in the room.

Yuu had simply put more chocolate on his finger and encouraged Tagiru to suck it off again, which the blushing brunette had eagerly agreed to.

He'd taken Yuu's finger into his mouth, gently sucking the chocolate from it once more, and in the blink of an eye, they were in Tagiru's bed with only their lust and the bottle of chocolate syrup.

Yuu had poured a trail of it from Tagiru's collarbone down to the waistband of his boxers and stopped there. Oh, how he'd wanted so desperately to go further, but they were already pushing their relationship further than either of them had ever planned. Yuu hadn't wanted either of them to have any regrets the next morning.

Their chocolate adventure had eventually led them to the shower, though, where they'd kissed. Yuu smiled at the memory. It was so perfect. Tagiru's lips, and body, the way his eyes looked when they were clouded with lust. He was truly a sight to behold last night.

They hadn't done anything really crazy in the shower aside from kissing and looking at each other. They would save the touching and whatnot for another day.

Yuu could hear Tagiru stirring under the sheets next to him, and he smiled, looking at his... best friend? Lover? One and only? _I guess I'll have to wake him up soon. I need to know now where we stand._

**A/N: Well I hope it was enjoyable! ^_^ That was the first YuuGiru fic I've ever written, so I apologize if they might be a little bit ooc. Plus, I just had to make Yuu the seme. BrokenAngel1000 likes it, and so do I! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hooray! Chapter two! :D :D I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to make suggestions or requests for things to come in future chapters. I'm really beginning to love this story. It's got its own special place in my heart now, so I'm pretty set on continuing it. 3**

"Tagiru," Yuu whispered.

"Mm!" Tagiru groaned, irritably pulling the covers over his head.

Yuu suppressed a laugh and gently shook his friend's shoulder.

"Whaaat?" Tagiru asked, still half asleep.

Yuu frowned. What a way to start off the morning. He really wasn't in the mood for Tagiru's attitude. He gritted his teeth before an idea popped into his head and he smiled. "Want some ice cream?" he teased.

The covers loosened around Tagiru, and Yuu could tell he had released his grip on them.

In one quick move, the goggled - well goggled up until a few minutes ago - boy turned over to face his friend. "Huh.." he said, though it wasn't really a question.

Yuu could see the gears of Tagiru's mind running wild behind his eyes as the realization of how far they'd gone last night set in.

"Morning sunshine," Yuu said, gleefully.

Tagiru blushed, eyes still wide, and his features settled into a forced smile. "Good morning," he said, awkwardly.

Yuu frowned. Uh-oh.

Tagiru averted his eyes and focused on the ceiling. "Sooo," he said.

Yuu's heart began beating wildly. "So?" he asked.

Tagiru took a deep breath. "I guess we.." He paused.

Yuu waited patiently, but the brunette said nothing else. Yuu wanted to say something, felt that he had to say something, but he was at a loss for words as well. This wasn't going to way he had hoped.

Tagiru sighed and sat up in the bed, facing away from Yuu. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just thinking."

"Well that's new," Yuu grumbled, before sitting up along with Tagiru.

The brunette ran a hand through his hair, sighing again.

"Is there a problem?" Yuu asked.

"I..." Tagiru began. "..don't know."

Yuu just wanted to hit him. "You don't know?" he asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"Okay," Tagiru said quickly. "What happened last night -"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't need to go any further than that," Tagiru said, quickly.

"What?" Yuu asked, horrified. "Why?!"

"Becaauuuse," Tagiru whined, laying back down on his back. "What if I accidentally fall in love with you or something?"

"Is that such a horrible idea?" Yuu asked sadly.

"Huh?" Tagiru asked, noticing the pain in Yuu's eyes. "No, it's not that. I mean -"

Yuu gazed at him through eyes that were now beginning to tear up.

"Would you mind?" Tagiru asked.

"Huh?" Yuu said. "Mind what?"

Tagiru blushed. "If I accidentally liked you as more than a friend." He lowered his eyes. "I know it might be weird, but -"

"Tagiru, that's what I want," Yuu said, beginning to calm down. "I thought that would have been obvious after last night."

"Oh," Tagiru said, densely. "I thought that was just something people did when they got close enough to do that stuff."

"Um," Yuu said, trying to keep his eye from twitching. "No. Friends don't do that stuff."

"Yeah, but we're really good friends," Tagiru said, smiling.

"Yes," Yuu agreed. "And after last night, most people would consider us more than just really good friends. I mean, would you do that stuff with Taiki-san?"

Tagiru blushed harder. "Well, uh, now that I know I shouldn't -"

Yuu smiled.

"Probably not," Tagiru said, chuckling nervously.

"I hope not," Yuu said, lying back down next to Tagiru. "Because I would like to think that you're mine now." He smiled shyly and felt his face heating up. He had to be about as red as Tagiru was moments ago.

Tagiru smiled. "We could say that." He looked down at Yuu's hand and took it in his, awkwardly. "Does this make us... 'more than friends'?"

Yuu facepalmed internally. "Yes," he answered. "Because somewhere between last night and this morning, I think I accidentally started liking you." He smiled.

"Oh, so you didn't like me before that?" Tagiru said, sticking his tongue out.

Yuu smiled and answered teasingly. "Not very much."

"Hey!" Tagiru said, attempting to punch him in the shoulder, but Yuu dodged it.

"Well now that we established that, you know what comes next, right?" Yuu asked with a grin.

Tagiru flushed again. "W-what?"

Yuu inched closer until his lips were less than an inch from Tagiru's ear. "We have to tell Taiki-san and the others," he whispered and licked Tagiru's ear.

The brunette jumped back. "What? Can't we wait a little longer?!"

"Don't be silly," Yuu said, getting out of the bed and walking over to his bag. "He'll be happy for us." He sat down on the floor to dig through his bag for some clothes.

"Maybe for me," Tagiru said. "But you're kind of getting the short end of the stick here, don'tcha think?"

Yuu was surprised to here such a humble remark from his friend and looked up to find Tagiru grinning at him.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said. "Now get dressed. We can go get something to eat before we meet up with the others this afternoon."

"Wow," Tagiru said, getting out of bed and stretching. "Day one, and you're already bossing me around."

Yuu chuckled. This was going to be one heck of a ride.

**A/N: Woohoo threw in a little fanservice there at the end hahah! :) I hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to review or let me know what you want to see next! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yayyy! Chapter three! :] Time to tell the others about their relationship! Enjoy!**

"You two are wha-?!' Taiki gasped, his expression a combination of shock and terror.

"We're in love!" Tagiru screamed, excitedly, jumping three feet into the air.

"A-are you sure?" Akari asked, equally – well maybe not quite as equally shocked as Taiki.

"Well," Yuu said, blushing. "We're deeply in like. And if Tagiru had listened to me on the way here, you guys wouldn't have found out quite like that." He grinned nervously. "Sorry, Taiki-san. I know having one of your friends tackle you to the ground and exclaim his newfound sexuality to you must be frightening."

"U-uhh, yeah," Taiki stammered. "B-but it's okay."

Tagiru rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Sorry Taiki-san. I didn't think that through."

"Well, we would've been surprised if you had," Nene said with a sweet smile. "I'm happy for the two of you. I've always hoped my little brother would find someone he could be himself with, someone who genuinely makes him happy, and I don't think anyone fits that description better than you, Tagiru." She pulled both boys into a tight hug.

Yuu smiled into his sister's shoulder, but upon looking over it, he noticed a glare from Kiriha, but the other boy quickly averted his eyes. Looking past him, Yuu then noticed an almost equally annoyed look from Airu. He wondered for a moment if he had done something wrong. Maybe Airu was jealous that he was in a relationship with another male instead of her? Kiriha, though. What could possibly have been his problem?

As Nene pulled away, Yuu noticed a slight blush on Tagiru's face.

"Hey!" he said, elbowing the brunette.

"Huh?" Tagiru said, snapping out of his trance. "Sorry! But that might take some getting used to!"

Yuu rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Taiki. "So, uh, what do you think about this, Taiki-san?"

Taiki's shock had subsided and smiled kindly, placing a hand on Yuu's shoulder. "I'm happy for both of you."

Yuu hadn't realized that he'd been worried, but on hearing Taiki's words, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Really?!" he asked, excitedly.

"Of course!" Taiki grinned and put a hand on Tagiru's shoulder as well. "All I want for the both of you is for you to be happy and prosper. Now I know you are each with someone who will love you and appreciate you. I couldn't be happier!"

"So, Akari-san," Tagiru said, turning everyone's attention to the red-haired girl only a few feet away. "What do you think about Yuu and I being together?"

"Uhm," Akari giggled. "Finally?"

Both boys smiled at that response, and Nene giggled. "Yeah, I was thinking something along that line too."

"Well, I wasn't," Airu spoke up. "Congrats. You guys sure caught us off guard." She gestured to Ren and Ryouma behind her. The two boys looked, neither, happy or angered, but rather indifferent.

"Yuu, why would you settle for him?" she continued. "You deserve so much better."

"Gee, thanks," Tagiru mumbled, disheartened.

"Don't take it personally," Airu said, though her voice wasn't at all comforting. "Yuu, I could've sworn you were into me when we were in the Digital World? And that wasn't all that long ago. When did you make the big switch, huh?"

"It's not a big switch," Yuu said, defensively. "We're both still a little confused by this. I know that I've been attracted to girls before, and Tagiru has too, but what we feel for each other goes far beyond mere attraction. We love each other. Maybe we're not in love just yet, but we do love each other, so don't talk down about him to me, alright?" He couldn't help but notice Tagiru's eyes light up upon hearing his words. As he glanced to the side, he also caught Taiki smiling approvingly at him.

"Don't be so rude," Nene said, glaring in the Hunters' direction. "They're happy. Just let them be."

"I'm kind of disappointed that you approve of this," Kiriha said coldly.

"Huh?" Nene, Taiki, and Akari all said in unison.

"Kiriha, do you have a problem with them being together?" Akari asked angrily.

"It's not right," Kiriha answered. "Traditionally, men and women are to be married. For two guys to be together is disgusting. It just doesn't even make any sense. I mean, how will they have sex?"

Yuu and Tagiru blushed fiercely at the mention of that subject.

"Kiriha," Taiki said. "I'm not gay, and even I know how two guys have sex."

"I do too," Zenjirou spoke up, at the most awkward time, as was in his nature to do.

"That's weird," Akari said, before turning her anger back on Kiriha. "I don't know, and I don't want or need to know. What I do know is that it's _their_ business."

"But for the record," Nene said, turning to the two boys. "Do you two know how you'll do that?"

Blushing impossibly harder, Yuu managed to mumble out, "We have a pretty good idea. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Yeah," Tagiru mumbled, equally humiliated. "So, to change the subject, Hideaki, what do you think?"

The other boy had kept his mouth shut for the entire conversation, mostly out of shock from seeing Taiki get tackled to the ground by Tagiru while the latter exclaimed to their friends and everyone else in the world that he was gay.

"Um," he said, snapping back to reality. "I suppose I'm happy for you."

"Suppose?" Tagiru asked sadly.

"Well, I have to be honest, Tagiru, I never would've thought you'd be gay," he smiled, brightly. "I'm not disgusted by it, though, like _some_ people." He glared in Kiriha's direction. "I just hope the two of you can find happiness together." He turned and pointed a finger at Yuu. "I will be keeping my eye on you, though," he said, doing his best to sound intimidating.

"No worries," Yuu brushed it off. "I'll take care of him and keep him fed and out of trouble."

"Geez," Tagiru whined. "I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby," Yuu winked.

"And on that note," Kiriha spoke up. "I'm leaving."

"Me too," Airu agreed.

Ren and Ryouma said nothing, but only gave one last look at the two boys before following Airu and Kiriha away.

"Awh, who needs them," Nene waved them off. "I'm taking you boys out to eat. Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Hideaki, would you all like to come?"

"Dinner with a beautiful woman and my best friends?!" Zenjirou exclaimed. "Sign me up!"

"I actually can't," Hideaki said. "Prior arrangements, ya know?"

"Of course," Nene nodded. "Taiki? Akari?"

"Well..," Taiki said.

"You guys should totally come!" Tagiru screamed. "It'll be like a double date!"

"Tagiruuu," Taiki groaned.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter three! :] Hope you liked it, and I hope I made everyone's reactions believable. Please let me know what you thought. I'm definitely still taking suggestions for more things to add to the story! Thank you for taking the time to read it! ^_^ Also, a shoutout to two more awesome friends I've made. Yuugirurules12 and Matsuri Kazehana! This one's for yall! :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter four. :] And because I had someone ask, I'll go ahead and say that even though I haven't made any point to mention their ages yet, I had originally intended to have Yuu and Tagiru be about sixteen. I left it** **out so that the readers could pretty much just make them whatever age they preferred, but in my mind, as I'm writing this, they're about fifteen to seventeen. In case anyone else was curious. :] Enjoy!**

"Thank you for the food, Nee-san," Yuu said as the group walked down the sidewalk through the busy town.

"It was nothing," Nene said, smiling. "I'm so happy for the two of you. I just want to make sure you know that."

"Yeah, I don't know what Kiriha's problem was," Taiki pondered, still flustered over the fact that he had just been on somewhat of a triple date with some of his closest friends.

"I don't know," Nene said. "He's never had a problem with Yuu before. When we first started dating, I asked him to make an effort to get closer to Yuu and he seemed all for it. But that –" She thought back on Kiriha's words back at their group meeting in the park. "That was definitely a step in the wrong direction."

"Maybe he's just homophobic," Zenjirou shrugged. "Some people are. It's just going to take time for him to get used to Yuu and Tagiru's relationship."

"If that's the case, though, then he'll never get used to it," Taiki said. "Maybe I should talk to him and find out what this is about."

"Please don't start anything," Akari said. "It's not worth it."

"I won't," Taiki promised. "That's not my intention at all. I'm just confused as to why he acted like that."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Nene said.

"Well, someone needs to do it," Tagiru said, angrily. "I will if you guys don't want to."

"Yeah, that's about the worst idea ever," Taiki said, putting an arm over the younger brunette's shoulder.

"Just don't worry about him," Yuu said, smiling. "We're happy. If we have to tone it down a bit around Kiriha, that's not that big of a problem."

"I just don't like being talked down to like that," Tagiru said, pouting.

"It'll be fine," Taiki laughed, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah," Nene agreed. "I'll find out what's wrong and talk to him about it. Everything will be fine."

"Not everything," Tagiru said, sadly.

"Huh? Why?" Taiki said, hearing the distress in the other's voice.

"My parents are very homophobic," Tagiru explained. "If they find out about us, not only will they not accept it, but they might kick me out."

"_If _they find out about it?" Yuu said. "They have to find out eventually. They're your parents. We can't hide our relationship from them forever."

"We can for a while," Tagiru argued.

"I don't think so," Yuu shot back. "I want a normal relationship. Not one I have to hide."

"Well, it's not like we have to hide it from everyone," Tagiru said angrily. "Obviously, most of the people who are important to us already know."

"Okay!" Zenjirou said, jumping between the two and putting his arms around both of them. "I think it's a little early to be having our first couple's fight, so let's talk about something else. Today is April the twenty-fourth. So is this going to be your anniversary or do you want to consider last night the night that you started dating?"

"I guess last night," Yuu mumbled. "It's when our true feelings really came out."

"But this morning is when we made it official!" Tagiru countered.

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Fine. Then today is the anniversary of when we started dating."

"Glad we got that figured out!" Taiki said, trying to ease the tension as Zenjirou had.

"Yeah," Akari said. "Maybe your anniversary could be the twenty-fourth, but you could do something special on the twenty-third as well. It could be like Anniversary Eve."

"You guys, they're not married," Nene said. "Maybe we should see first if they can even manage to make it through a month together."

"Oh, of course they can," Taiki said, grinning. "They're perfect for each other. They're both just naturally hard headed too. It won't be a problem, though. I'll keep an eye on them and make sure they don't break up over anything stupid."

"Sounds great," Yuu said with a small smile. He didn't really like the fact that someone had to keep an eye on his relationship, but if anyone was going to do it, he was glad it was Taiki.

"Are you two going to spend the night together again tonight?" Akari asked, with a slightly suspicious undertone in her voice.

Both boys blushed. "W-well," Yuu stammered. "Nene and I have a family event tonight that we have to attend." He glanced at Tagiru who looked disappointed. "Unfortunately," he added.

Tagiru smiled. "I wish you could stay with me tonight, but I guess we could always just text or something."

"Yeah," Yuu agreed. "And then I can call you when I get home.

"Awwww," Akari squealed. "They don't want to be apart from each other! That's so sweet!"

"It is," Nene agreed with a smile. "But unfortunately, Yuu, we do need to get going."

"Right," Yuu said. He looked at Tagiru. "I'll text you."

"Okay," Tagiru agreed with a nod.

Yuu took Tagiru's hand in his. Maybe it wasn't too early to do this in public. He leaned in toward Tagiru, and looked for any sign of hesitation in his eyes, but there was none. Tagiru was leaning toward him too.

Their lips connected, and Yuu instantly felt his face heat up. Tagiru's lips felt so soft. He really didn't want to be apart from them. He put his hand on the back of Tagiru's neck to keep him from pulling away, and they both closed their eyes. Tagiru tilted his head back until their lips separated, but Yuu kissed him again, hungry for more. Tagiru pressed his body against Yuu's, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Yuu let his other hand fall to Tagiru's waist as he sucked viciously on the brunette's bottom lip. Tagiru moaned lightly at the feeling, and suddenly Yuu remembered where they were. He jumped back and saw that Tagiru's eyes were now wide open and he looked very surprised at the sudden loss of contact.

Yuu panted lightly as he refused to lose the eye contact he had with Tagiru right now. He could feel their friends' eyes on both of them, and he didn't dare look in their direction.

The silence was piercing. Tagiru was the first to turn back to their friends, chuckling nervously when he saw their faces.

Yuu mustered up the courage and turned to look at them as well. Nene had covered her eyes, Zenjirou was smirking, Akari was giggling, and Taiki's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Taiki-san?" Yuu said. "Are you alright?"

Taiki closed his mouth and blinked a couple of times. "U-um," he stammered. "Well.." He paused, unsure of what to say next. "Damn."

Both boys blushed fiercely and burst into laughter.

"Um, Yuu," Nene said, uncovering her eyes and grabbing his hand. "We should go now." She pulled him along as she walked quickly away from the group.

"Right," Yuu said. "Bye, guys," he waved as he was pulled along.

The others waved back.

"I think I'm going to head home too," Zenjirou said. "I heard the weather's supposed to be bad today, and the sky is getting pretty dark."

"Yeah," Akari said. "My mom will be worried. I'll see you guys later." She and Zenjirou both headed off in different directions.

"Bye," Taiki and Tagiru said in unison to both of them.

"Well," Taiki said, turning back to the younger brunette. "Do you have to get going too? Or do you have time for a game of basketball, one on one?"

Tagiru smiled. "Sounds awesome! Let's go!"

As they turned to leave, a voice called out from behind them. "Tagiru!"

They both turned to find Hideaki walking toward them.

"Hideaki!" Tagiru said, excitedly, running up to him.

Taiki frowned and followed.

"What's up?" Tagiru asked.

"I was wondering," Hideaki said. "Would you like to spend the night with me tonight?"

"Hm?" Tagiru said. He had never stayed with Hideaki before and wasn't quite sure what to expect. Then again, it was a Saturday night and he wasn't able to spend it with the one he loved, so he might as well do something fun, right?

"We could watch movies or something," Hideaki said. "I'm not really sure what you like to do, but I'll make sure we have a good time." He grinned as he said the last part.

"Yeah, okay" Tagiru said, excitedly. "I'm going to play basketball with Taiki-san first, but can we meet up after that?"

"Sure," Hideaki agreed. "Whatever you want."

"Okay," Tagiru said. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Great," Hideaki said before turning to walk away. But he didn't miss the suspicious look he got from Taiki.

"Has he ever invited you over before?" Taiki asked.

"No," Tagiru said. "But I'm pretty sure it's just because we don't see each other that often anymore. He's a good friend, though, so I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Just be careful," Taiki said.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked.

"It's not you that I'm worried about," Taiki said, before shaking the darker thoughts from his head. "Never mind, let's get to the court already. It looks like it's going to rain soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, guys. This is the first somewhat graphic sex scene I'm posting, so please beware hahah. And as always, please feel free to let me know what you thought! ^_^ Enjoy!**

The television screen bore images of gore and demonic monsters, causing Tagiru to bury his face in his best friend's shirt.

Yuu sighed in contentment, subconsciously leaning his head against Tagiru's . The goggled boy was trembling and his body was tense.  
"We don't have to finish the movie if you don't want to," Yuu said, putting a comforting arm around his back. "I've seen it before."  
"No, it's okay," Tagiru mumbled. "I can handle it." He turned to face the TV again but kept his head against Yuu's chest.  
The sudden loud sounds and creatures jumping out of the darkness were really getting to him. He couldn't stand movies like this. They always gave him nightmares. But his one on one basketball game with Yuu was riding on whether or not he could make it through this one.  
"I know you're scared," Yuu whispered into his soft hair. "Let's turn the movie off and eat some ice cream."  
Tagiru looked up at him disappointedly.  
"I'll still play basketball with you," Yuu promised with a comforting smile, running his fingers through the thick brown locks.  
Tagiru closed his eyes and relaxed against Yuu's chest. He didn't want ice cream. For once in his life. He just wanted to sit here with Yuu like this. He wanted to hold on to this moment.  
"Tagiru, snap out of it!" Taiki's voice rang out.  
"Huh?" Tagiru said, shaking the beautiful memory from his head. Now definitely wasn't the time for daydreaming. As he regained his focus the first thing he saw was the ball headed straight for his face. Unable to respond in time, he was knocked to the concrete below him as the ball collided with his head.  
"Tagiru!" Taiki screamed, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?!"  
"I'm fine," the younger brunette said as he sat up with help from Taiki.  
"I'm sorry," Taiki said, pulling Tagiru to his feet. "I thought you were paying attention."  
"Yeah," Tagiru said, trying to gain his balance. "I kind of zoned out for a second there."  
"I saw that," Taiki said with a grin. "Daydreaming about Yuu?"  
Tagiru blushed and averted his eyes, turning his gaze toward the ground. "Yeah."  
Taiki put an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "Let's go over there," he said, pointing to a large gazebo. "It's starting to rain."  
Tagiru hadn't realized it, but Taiki was right. He could feel rain droplets on his skin. "Okay," he agreed, and the two made their way to the covered area.  
The rain fell in torrents as the two boys sat comfortably on the wooden bench inside the gazebo.  
"Taiki," Tagiru said hesitantly.  
"Yeah?" Taiki said, noticing the discomfort in the other's voice.  
"Have you ever been attracted to another guy?"  
"Huh?!" Taiki said, blushing fiercely.  
Tagiru looked up at him with deep curiosity in his eyes, and Taiki knew the question was important to him.  
He sighed. "Honestly, yes."  
Tagiru's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't actually expected that answer at all.  
"Just not enough to tell anyone or do anything about it," Taiki added. "Why?"  
Tagiru blushed. This was going to be embarrassing. "Do you think I'm attractive?" he asked.  
"Huh?!" Taiki said, shocked.  
Tagiru blushed a little harder. "I just wonder if Yuu actually finds me attractive or if I'm just convenient because we're best friends and we're both gay."  
Taiki smiled comfortingly, pulling Tagiru into his arms. "First of all, I can assure you that Yuu finds you very attractive. He told me how he felt about you long before you had any clue that it might be something more than friendship."  
Tagiru smiled up at him.  
"And yes," Taiki continued. "I do find you very attractive."  
Tagiru's eyes brightened.  
"In fact," Taiki added. "If Yuu didn't have you, I'd probably make a move on you right now."  
Tagiru blushed even harder. "R-really?!"  
"Yeah," Taiki said, smiling. "Which is a lot to say, because you're the only non-blonde I'm attracted to so far. As far as guys go anyway."  
Tagiru's ears perked up at that. "Are you attracted to Yuu?"  
Taiki laughed. "Of course!"  
The younger brunette rolled his eyes at himself for asking such a dumb question, but then another one came to mind. "What about Kiriha?"  
Taiki's laughing faded, and his expression became a little uncomfortable. He sighed before responding. "Don't tell anyone."  
"Really?!" Tagiru said, jumping to his feet. "Taiki, you should go for it!"  
"Are you crazy?" Taiki asked, grabbing the other boy's shirt and pulling him back onto the bench. "You saw how he reacted to your relationship today, and that didn't even involve him."  
"Yeah," Tagiru agreed. "Good point."  
The two boys continued making idle conversation until the rain let up.

Yuu stared out the window of the white stone building. This was so boring. Seeing his cousin be married off to her loving man only reminded him of how difficult things would be for Tagiru and him if they made it that far. Tagiru's parents couldn't know about them. That really bothered him. That meant that they'd always have to be quiet at Tagiru's house and try not to let his parents hear them. The only time they could have sex would be at his house. Things were going to be difficult. And what if they did find out? They'd kick Tagiru out of their home and probably their lives. Yuu shivered at the thought. He didn't want to be the cause of that. Maybe this wasn't right. Maybe being with him would do more harm to Tagiru than good. He sighed, and his eyes teared up. He didn't want to break things off. They hadn't even been dating for twenty-four hours! But dating him could potentially ruin Tagiru's life. He checked his cell phone. Still nothing.

"Yuu," Nene said, approaching him in her beautiful, lavender dress. "You're being rude. Come join everyone."  
"There's no cell phone service in here," Yuu complained. "I need to talk to Tagiru."  
"You can do that later," Nene said. "He'll be waiting when we leave here."  
"Yeah," Yuu said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "You're right."

The television screen bore images of gore and demonic monsters. Well wasn't this situation familiar?  
Tagiru had curled up tightly on the couch and was clinging to Hideaki's arm for dear life.  
"Are you scared?" the other boy asked with a smirk.  
"No," Tagiru said, trying to compose himself. He couldn't look like a coward in front of Hideaki. "I'm just cold," he added. That would give an explanation for his trembling and being curled up right?  
"Oh," Hideaki said, though there was an undertone in his voice that said he knew better. "Here, let me help you."  
He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it around them both. Then, he wrapped an arm around Tagiru's lower back, holding him close. "Better?" He whispered into Tagiru's ear, causing the brunette to tense up.  
Was this right? These were the moments he had always enjoyed with Yuu because they were few an far between. So normal friends didn't do things like this. Or did they? Why was his heart beating so fast? He laid his head against Hideaki's shoulder. "Yes," he answered. He was definitely more comfortable. He hadn't been cold in the first place, but the warmth he felt now comforted him. He felt safer with Hideaki holding him like this too.  
"I thought so," the other boy whispered into his hair. He began lightly running the backs of his fingers up and down Tagiru's arm, causing a chill to go up the brunette's spine.  
Tagiru shivered.  
"Still cold?" Hideaki asked. "I can warm you up some more." He grabbed Tagiru's chin, turning his head so that their eyes met. Not wasting a second, he leaned down and connected their lips, immediately shoving his tongue into Tagiru's mouth.  
The brunette was extremely surprised at the move. On Hideaki's tongue, he could taste... Alcohol? He recognized it because he had been drunk once before. Surprisingly, it had been with Taiki. They'd gone to his house after a game so that Taiki could fix his goggles for him, because the band had snapped. They'd started taking shots just to have a little fun, and Tagiru had found himself wanting Taiki to kiss him. He'd wanted it so desperately and could've sworn Taiki was about to do it before his mom walked into the house scaring them and forcing them to hurriedly put away the alcohol before getting caught.  
Tagiru smiled at the memory and closed his eyes, allowing Hideaki to continue delving into his mouth, exploring every square inch of it.  
He could feel hands sliding down his back to rest on his butt. One of the hands snaked its way around his waist and between his thighs, grabbing him. Fear surged through him. What was happening?! Why was he allowing it to happen?! The only person who had ever seen or touched that part of his body was Yuu. He wanted to pull away, but the way Hideaki was rubbing and squeezing and toying with his body felt so good. What was happening to him?! He opened his eyes and found that his vision was extremely blurry. So much so that he could barely make out Hideaki's face right in front of his. "W-what's happening to me?" he whimpered.  
"Shhh," Hideaki said, rubbing him a little harder. Tagiru could feel sensations running through his body that he'd never felt before.  
Even when he'd been alone and touching himself before, it never felt this good. And he knew all his most pleasurable spots. What was Hideaki doing to him to make him feel like this?  
Tagiru could feel himself getting tired, and he involuntarily let his body collapse against Hideaki's.  
The other boy took the opportunity to lay Tagiru down on his back.  
"Are you alright?" Hideaki asked, leaning over, though his voice held no surprise or concern.  
"No," Tagiru said, weakly, unable to open his eyes. "Hideaki, something is wrong with me. I don't feel good."  
Hideaki chuckled.  
Tagiru couldn't see Hideaki's face as he was still too weak to open his eyes but he could clearly hear the contentment in his voice when he pressed his lips to Tagiru's jawbone and whispered, "You'll be fine. I'm going to take good care of you."  
Tagiru tried to protest, but he was so weak. All he wanted at the moment was to sleep. Just to fall asleep here and rest. If Hideaki continued kissing him, then so what? It wasn't cheating, right? He didn't want it. He didn't want it at all. In fact, all he wanted right now was for Yuu to come through the door and save him. But what would Yuu think if he walked in on this? Would he think that Tagiru had started the kissing? Or wanted to do it? That wasn't the case, but Tagiru had to admit to himself that from an outside perspective, this probably looked really bad on him.  
He could feel his body being moved around and his clothes being removed, and vaguely he wondered what was happening. Was Hideaki taking his clothes off? Was he even still at Hideaki's house? Time and reality were blurring. What the hell was happening?!  
Tagiru could feel his legs being spread apart. This was so strange. Why couldn't he open his eyes?! Why didn't he have any strength? He was caught between dying to know what was happening to him and being too deathly tired to care.  
And then he felt it. An intrusion being shoved inside him. Never had he felt anything so painful before. Everything that was bothering him before this moment shattered. As his body felt like it was being ripped in half, a scream forced it's way from the very pit of his stomach, up his throat, and rang out louder than he would have ever imagined possible. With adrenaline rushing through his veins, he opened his eyes and saw Hideaki hovering over him with his lower body positioned between Tagiru's legs and... exactly what Tagiru had thought was inside him.  
Tears streamed down his face before he could muster up the will power to stop them. "Hideaki, please!" he pleaded. "Don't! It hurts!" He choked out the words between uncontrollable sobs.  
"It's okay," Hideaki said, thumbing away his tears. "After this first time, it will feel better."  
"I don't want it!" Tagiru cried out. This pain was enough to make him reconsider his sexuality altogether. He could settle for a girl if he had to. Sure he'd always want what he really wanted, but he couldn't take this pain. Not now, not ever!  
"Sure, you want it," Hideaki said. "It was written all over your face when we were making out. You want it."  
"No," Tagiru argued, still crying. "I don't know what's happening to me. I'm really tired all of a sudden and my body feels strange. I really think something is wrong with me."  
"You're fine," Hideaki promised. With that, he pulled out and thrust back in, causing another scream to rip its way from Tagiru's throat.  
Hideaki quickly leaned down, capturing Tagiru's lips in another kiss and muffling his cries as he continued roughly slamming into him.  
He continued this until Tagiru's whimpers turned into soft little moans of ecstasy. Then, he released Tagiru's lips and allowed him to moan at will.  
Hideaki smirked. Boy was this going to piss Yuu off.  
He leaned down, placing kisses along the brunette's collarbone and lightly biting it.  
He could hear Tagiru's faint breathing with an occasional tiny moan. The little brunette was too tired to fight back anymore. This was just the way Hideaki preferred him.  
He continued pounding into Tagiru until his orgasm took over and he came deep inside him, filling the goggled boy with his seed.  
He leaned down until his lips were next to Tagiru's ear. "Now you'll always have a part of me inside you," he said.  
Tagiru could only muster a small whimper in response.  
Hideaki ran his fingers through Tagiru's hair before reaching down between their bodies and gently grabbing Tagiru's member, which was wet with precum at this point. He began lightly jerking him, eliciting sharper moans from the brunette. It didn't take him long to make Tagiru cum. And the brunette did so covering Hideaki's and his own bare stomachs before falling into a deep sleep.

When Tagiru's eyes opened, the first thing he saw was the clock. It was two o'clock in the afternoon! He turned to find himself lying on Hideaki's bare chest with the other boy's arms wrapped around his waist and their legs tangled together.  
His mind began spinning with theories of what could possibly have put him in this position. Had he cheated on Yuu?! What would possess him to do something like that? The last thing he remembered was sitting on the couch wishing Hideaki would've picked any movie but the one he was turning on right now. What had the movie even been about though? It was all a blur.  
Carefully, so as not to wake his friend, Tagiru pushed himself up from the couch, causing Hideaki's arms to fall from his waist. The other boy groaned and turned over the other way.  
Tagiru sat up completely and felt a sharp pain deep inside him. But the pain lead all the way down to his...  
Why was he hurting there? Wait..  
The memories flooded his mind all at once. One sickening image after another, he recalled them. The kissing, the sex, the promises from Hideaki that he was fine. He hadn't been fine! If he had, things never would've gone that far! Even the kissing wouldn't have happened.  
He looked over at the glass of tea sitting on the table next to the couch, and realized that his throat was hurting really badly. He recalled screaming in agony and how Hideaki had continued hurting him even when he'd begged him to stop.  
As he picked up the glass, he noticed something. There were little white specks floating in the tea. Tagiru reached in and caught one of the specks with his finger, but when he touched it with his thumb it crumbled and dissolved. Like a pill.  
He felt a sudden rage fill him, and he turned back to Hideaki. "How could you?!" he screamed.  
"What?" Hideaki groaned, rolling over to face him.  
"You drugged me!" Tagiru's eyes were filling with tears again, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger, fear, or hurt.  
"Don't be stupid," Hideaki said. "You wanted it, and you know you did. Don't make excuses for why last night happened."  
"I know you drugged me," Tagiru seethed. "I've never had as little control over my body as I had last night."  
"You sure couldn't control yourself," Hideaki said with a smirk. "The way you were moaning and screaming my name."  
"I wasn't screaming your name because I liked it!" Tagiru said. "I was begging you to stop."  
"Funny," Hideaki said. "I don't remember it like that. The way I remember it, you were screaming my name in pleasure."  
"Because that's the way you want to remember it. You know damn well that's not what happened," Tagiru said, letting the tears stream down his face.  
Hideaki just sat back and smiled, letting his eyes wander over Tagiru's still naked body. "You were tight," he commented. "You must be a virgin."  
I was!" Tagiru said. "I was saving myself for Yuu."  
"Well, he can have what's left of you," Hideaki said, stretching and standing up.  
Tagiru grabbed Hideaki's arm and pulled his fist back to punch him, but Hideaki slung him to the floor, stomping on his ribs.  
Tagiru felt a snap inside him and screamed in pain yet again. How had he let himself be fooled into coming here?  
"I could've taken such better care of you than he ever could," Hideaki said, stepping over Tagiru's body and walking out the front door, still shirtless.  
Tagiru wrapped his arms around his stomach and sobbed quietly. Why was this happening to him? He saw his shorts lying on the floor within reaching distance and grabbed them, retrieving his cell phone from the pocket. With trembling fingers, he called Yuu.  
The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. He tried again. Still no luck.  
Scared and unsure of what else to do, he called Taiki. This wasn't going to be good.  
"Hello?" Taiki's voice instantly soothed Tagiru's nerves.  
"Taiki," he sobbed.  
"Tagiru, what's wrong?!" Taiki asked instantly. "Are you okay? Where are you?!"  
"If I tell you how to get here, will you come get me?"  
"Yes," Taiki said, and Tagiru could hear the sounds of keys in the background. "Guys, I'll be right back." he said to whoever he was with. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Hideaki's," Tagiru choked out.

"I'm on my way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! After a long enough wait hahah. This chapter was really heart breaking to write, because there's a lot of sadness in it. But regardless I hope you enjoy it!**

Taiki raced as quickly as his car would carry him to the road Tagiru had said Hideaki's house was on. Rage coursed through him. He hadn't asked Tagiru what happened. The younger one was clearly scared to death and Taiki knew that now wasn't the time to make him talk about whatever it was.

He'd stayed on the phone with Tagiru, though, listening as the other boy cried and asked over and over again "Are you almost here?"

Taiki clenched his fists around the steering wheel. Tagiru had mentioned during his sobbing that he thought his ribs were broken. Had he and Hideaki gotten into a fight? And, if so, had Hideaki simply left him there injured afterward? Taiki threw his head back against the headrest and groaned out of anger. How could someone do something like that?! He had kept Tagiru on the phone, talking to him about school and basketball and whatever he could think of to calm Tagiru's nerves. Tagiru had been right in the middle of telling Taiki about his bad grades in Math when he had suddenly quit talking right in the middle of a sentence.

Taiki could only assume he'd passed out. His body began to shake with anger as he saw the house that Tagiru had described appear into the distance.

He parked his car along the sidewalk and got out, running to the door. He didn't even bother to knock, instead jerking the door open, running inside and immediately finding Tagiru's naked body on the floor before him.

"Tagiru-kun," he whispered, his eyes tearing up at the sight. Tagiru's ribs were certainly broken, judging by the purple skin that covered the area.

Taiki knelt down and put his arms underneath Tagiru's neck and legs, preparing to pick him up. As he lifted his arms, though, Tagiru whimpered and immediately awoke. "OW!" he cried.

Taiki immediately rested the smaller boy's body on the floor again. "Tagiru-kun!" he cried, trying not to panic, for the younger one's sake. "Just stay calm," he said, putting one hand under Tagiru's head for comfort from the hard floor. He used his other hand to retrieve his phone from his pocket. "I'm calling an ambulance."

As he dialed the number, he could've sworn he heard what sounded like running water in the next room. As if someone was taking a shower. His heart raced as he used every ounce of restraint he had to stay in this spot with Tagiru and not unleash his rage upon the monster in the next room.

"I'm here," he said, petting Tagiru's hair as the phone rang on the other end of the line.

Taiki sighed as he watched Tagiru sleeping in the hospital bed in front of him. He had pulled a chair up next to it and sat in it, occasionally reached over to squeeze the younger boy's hand.

Tagiru's breathing had evened out. Finally. It was definitely an improvement over watching him thrash and scream while the doctors examined him. Or seeing him cry when they'd asked Taiki to leave the room.

He sighed and felt his stomach rumbling.

Akari giggled from the sofa behind him, and Taiki turned to look at her.

"You're starving," she said with a sweet smile. "You should go get something to eat. I'll stay with him."

Taiki returned the smile. "You've been in here most of the day with me. Are you sure you don't want to go get the food? It would give you a chance to get out of here and get some air."

"Nice try," Akari said, standing and walking over to him. "But I know you, Taiki." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "If you stay here, you'll drive yourself crazy. You can't keep thinking about it."

Taiki lowered his head. "I just wish I could get in touch with Yuu."

"Yeah," Akari agreed, looking at her phone. "I can't reach Nene."

"The wedding was last night," Taiki said. "Are they still in that town?"

"I'm not sure," Akari said. She glanced at Tagiru and sighed. "Maybe we should both go," she said. "The nurses said he would likely be asleep for hours. We need some fresh air. And to get out and stretch."

"Yeah," Taiki said. "You're right. If we go somewhere with internet, I can email Yuu. Maybe he'll get it if they have internet where he is."

He stood and stretched before reaching down and combing his fingers through Tagiru's hair. "We'll be back soon, okay?" he said, though he had already been told repeatedly by the nurses that the little brunet couldn't hear him as he was sleeping deeply..

"Nee-san, please drive faster," Yuu complained. "I hate this place. I can't wait to get home."

"Yeah, I agree," Nene said, checking her cell phone. "We're almost out, and I still don't have any service."

"We didn't necessarily have to stick around last night just because most of the others did," Yuu said, irritably.

"Yuu," Nene said, sweetly. "The others wanted to stay and clean and prepare for when the bride and groom got home from their honeymoon. It would've been rude for us not to stay and help as well."

"Well, I'm never coming back here," Yuu said. Suddenly, his phone began vibrating and beeping wildly on the seat beside him.

Nene's did as well.

Both picked up their phones.

"Oh, my gosh," Nene said, I have a ton of missed calls and messages from Taiki and Akari."

"So do I," Yuu said, opening one of the messages.

'Yuu, call me as soon as you get this! It's urgent!'

He continued looking through the missed calls and text messages. He even had an email from Taiki, saying to contact him or Akari as soon as possible.

His heart began to race. What on Earth was happening?! With trembling fingers, he dialed Taiki's number.

"Are you calling, Taiki?" Nene asked.

"Yes," Yuu answered, putting the phone on speaker mode.

After a couple of rings, Taiki answered. "Yuu?!" He sounded really relieved. Or was it frantic? Maybe a mixture of the two?

"Taiki-san!" Yuu said. "What's going on? I just got all of your messages."

"Yuu-kun," Taiki said a little more calmly. "Don't freak out, okay?"

Yuu's heart stopped, momentarily. "Why?" he asked in his most serious voice.

"First of all," Taiki began. "Tagiru will be okay."

"Huh?! What happened?!" Yuu screamed, startling Nene.

"He's been hurt," Taiki said. "By Hideaki."

"What?!" Yuu cried. "Hideaki? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Taiki said. "He didn't directly say that, but-"

"But what?" Yuu said, impatiently.

"Yuu, let me talk to him," Nene said, taking the phone. "Try to calm down. We'll go see him."

Yuu curled up in his seat, allowing his sister to take his phone.

"Taiki?" Nene said. "Why do you think it was Hideaki that hurt him?"

"Because," Taiki said hesitantly. "I found him naked in the floor at Hideaki's house."

"What?!" Yuu cried, instantly bursting into a fit of sobs in the passenger's seat. "No! What did he do?!"

Nene gasped. "Where is he now?" she asked, trying to sound calm though her little brother was crying hysterically next to her.

"At the hospital," Taiki said. "Akari and I have been there with him most of the day. I just called Zenjirou, and he wants to see him too, so we're on our way to meet him now."

"We'll be at the hospital soon," Nene said, stepping down hard on the gas pedal and turning on the emergency blinkers.

Yuu continued sobbing in the seat next to her. "I'll kill that bastard if he did what it sounds like he did!"

"Yuu, calm down," Nene said, placing her hand on his leg. "We're going straight to the hospital. You can talk to Tagiru there and find out what happened."

"Why was he even with Hideaki in the first place?!" Yuu asked. "He shouldn't be spending the night with other guys!"

"Just wait until you talk to him," Nene said. "I'm sure Tagiru didn't mean anything by it. He probably just thought it would be harmless fun."

"Of course that's what he thought," Taiki said through the phone. "But Nene, I'm going to let you go so that you can drive safely. I'll see you guys in a little while."

"Okay, Taiki," Nene said, ending the call

Yuu stared blankly out the window. The land and the night sky passing by outside was a blur. He wasn't sure if it was due to how quickly Nee-san was driving or how dizzy he suddenly felt. He closed his eyes and tried to block out all the questions eating away at his mind. All that mattered right now was getting to Tagiru.

Yuu ran as quickly as his legs would carry him through the maze of hallways in the hospital. Taiki had texted him Tagiru's room number, and he couldn't seem to get to that room fast enough. He had left Nene in the parking lot before she'd even had the chance to turn the car off.

Reaching the room, he slung the door open. "Tagiru!" he cried as he entered. But Tagiru wasn't the first person he saw. Standing next to the bed right in front of him, stood Hideaki.

For a split second, Yuu found himself unable to move. He stared in disbelief. How dare he show his face here! He gritted his teeth and balled up his fists.

"You bastard!" he screamed, aiming a punch right at Hideaki's jaw and connecting.

Hideaki stumbled back against the wall. "Are you insane?!" he immediately responded.

"Are you?!" Yuu retorted, gesturing to Tagiru. "What did you do to him to put him in here?!"

"I gave him the ass kicking he deserved," Hideaki replied with a shrug and a grin.

"Taiki-san said he found Tagiru NAKED in the floor!" Yuu seethed. "Do you want to explain that?!"

"Was I supposed to let him get dressed before I taught him his lesson?" Hideaki asked calmly.

"Did you rape him?" Yuu asked, straightforward.

"Of course not," Hideaki said, feigning innocence. "He came to my house for sex. It was the whole reason we hung out last night."

"W-what?" Yuu asked, heartbroken. He fell to his knees, the sudden sickness in his stomach overwhelming him. "That can't be true."

"I'm sorry," Hideaki said. "I know you guys are in a relationship. I don't know why I allowed him to seduce me the way he did."

Yuu looked up with tears in his eyes.

Hideaki got down so that he was eye level with Yuu. "He called me and said that he needed me to make love to him because you weren't there to do it."

Yuu dropped his gaze to the floor, and Hideaki took the opportunity to grin smugly, content with himself.

"He told me everything he wanted me to do to him and what he wanted to do to me, and I couldn't help myself. You understand right?"

Yuu parted his lips to speak, but didn't know what to say.

"This morning, when we woke up, Tagiru got dressed and headed for the door, calling me a one night stand and just being really disrespectful. So we fought." He hung his head in false shame. "I shouldn't have left him there, but my feelings were so hurt, Yuu. I'm sorry."

Yuu held his hand up to Hideaki. "I don't know what to say," he replied honestly. "I don't want to believe you. I don't want to think that Tagiru would cheat on me like that."

"That's how I thought you would feel," Hideaki said, placing a hand on Yuu's shoulder. "So, here."

Yuu raised his head to find Hideaki holding a flash drive in front of him. "It's proof. Everything you need to see - or hear- is on this."

Yuu stared at it momentarily, not wanting to accept it.

Getting impatient, Hideaki laid it on the floor in front of the blonde. "I hope you do decide to take a look," he said, heading for the door. "I'd hate to see you get screwed over by a whore like him."

Yuu stared at the flash drive for another moment before picking it up. His eyes watered at the idea of what he might find on it. Quietly, he stood up just as Nene entered the room.

"Yuu," she said, quietly. "Did I just see Hideaki walking down the hallway?"

"Yes," Yuu answered quietly. "But he wasn't here to hurt Tagiru. He was here to give me something important."

"Huh?" Nene asked. "What is it?" She glanced to the other side of the room. "Oh," she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Tagiru-kun!" She rushed to his side.

His breathing was very uneven and he was sweating excessively.

"He must have a really bad fever," Nene said, pressing the button to alert a nurse.

As two women rushed in, Yuu clutched the flash drive to his chest, backing slowly out of the room.

Nene was preoccupied, so he decided he would walk home. He definitely needed time to think. And he had to see what mysteries this "evidence" held right away.


End file.
